Baroreceptor reflexes tend to keep arterial blood pressure constant, but their sensitivity varies with physiologic pharmacologic and pathologic conditions. Their prognostic significance in various disease states has been elucidated. The purpose of this study is to compare various techniques used to measure baroreflex sensitivity in normal subjects during supine and upright posture.